Happy Chad Day
by Rockcandy775
Summary: It's Chad Day everyone! But sadly, Chad cant enjoy his Chad Day, because Nico, Grady and Skylar need advice to get some lucky girls. While Sonny, Tawni, Penelope and Chloe go shopping, girly things are mentioned. What can they say? It's a girl thing.  ;


**New one shot! I miss writing one-shots.. Yipee! I was suppose to update my story, today but I had this crazy idea for a one-shot and didn't wanna miss it. Basically its your natural girl thing. Sorry guys this might be a little too much for you, but its informational! Hahaa enjoy please! And I know that Penelope is Martha and that Chloe is Chansity but I kept putting their Mack Falls names in so, just bare with me. [: Couples include: Sonny and Chad, Chloe and Grady, Skylar and Tawni, and Penelope and Nico. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**CPOV**

Today was Chad day. Chad day is the day when I auditioned for Mackenzie Falls, and successfully got the part. Each Chad Day I treat myself to either A. Girls attacking me, since I am Chadtastic. B. Ice Cream and a lady by my side. Or C. All the thing Chad likes to do. But today, I cant do any of them. Why? Because Skylar, from Mack Falls and Chico and Gravy from So Random! want help to get ladies. And certain ones at that. Chico wants Penelope. Gravy wants Chloe. Skylar wants Tawni.. But me? I don't want anyone. Unless you count a certain brunette than maybe. Actually no. I don't like her!

"Look Randoms. To get the girls, you hafta be Chaderific. And stunning, with great looks no one can handle… But of course, no one can top my looks. I'm just too perfect."

"Yeah, yeah yeah, all I want is Penelope and out." Cloudy said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah dude.." Rainy added nudging him. "I don't want you to start bragging over how much you love Sonny."

"Sonny?" I asked cocking my head over.

"Yeah Sonny. 5 letter in her name, kinda like the sun. But brighter?" Hat dude added on.

I nodded my head no. I don't like Sonny. Not even close to like! Okay maybe like a temporarily like. NO NO! No like-y Sonny.

"I don't like Sonny. Plus I'm like dating.." I scoffed at them.

"Who?" Chubby dude asked.

"Uh. Yeah I'm.. Like I'm, I'm.. Hannah Montana." I finished, stuttering every few words.

"You mean Miley Cyrus?"

"Hannah and Miley are two different people!" I yelled.

"Are you gonna help us or not dude?" Nico asked me.

"Fine. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Grady asked, looking around at the mall.

"Into a all girl store."

Nico eyes widened, "You mean like with.. You know."

"Yeah?"

"G are you ready for this?" Nico asked nervously.

"Uh huh dude. As long as girls are there." Grady excitedly said.

I rolled my eyes and walked in Victoria's Secret.

**SPOV**

"Sonny. I need this in a size 38A." Tawni murmured, in the dressing room. She held up a pink and white bra and threw it at me. I sighed and walked over to where Penelope was.

"Uh, what size now?" She asked looking over at me.

"She went up to 38A." I giggled.

"Does she need to get measured?" She laughed.

I nodded no. "She says, 'Different bras have different sizes'" I finger-quoted.

She rolled her eyes and handed me a new size.

"Thanks, you find something?" I smiled.

"No luck. Lunch box girl number 3 said this bra would look excellent on me, but no luck finding it."

"Are you sure it wasn't a thong?" I said, a blush creeping on my cheeks.

She gave me a pathetic look. "No. I'm sure."

"Well she is kinda dumb."

She frowned and turned around. "If you need me I'll be where the thongs are.."

I laughed as she walked away and walked towards Tawni.

"Finally. Your slower than molasses." She said poking her head out, covering her body with the door.

"What's slower than molasses?"

"I don't know. I was never good with Writing Sonny." She scoffed at me.

Chloe came back and handed me three different color bras.

I looked at her in confusion.

"Try those on. They really weren't my style. You know the rainbow stuff." She smiled pointing to the bras in my hand.

Penelope came back, with a thong in her hand. She looked at us in disgust and frowned.

"I see you found it." I said.

"She must be that dumb.." Tawni sang. She walked out the dressing room and looked at Penelope.

"Don't start with me Blondie.." Penelope growled.

"And this my fellow men, is a girls territory." I heard a familiar voice said.

I stopped and looked at the girls. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" They all said in confusion.

"Chad. I think he's here.."

They all snickered.

"That's not funny! I'm serious!" I whined, stomping my foot.

"Sonny, I knew you liked him." Chloe laughed.

"Like him? Pardon me but I don't.."

Penelope walked into the dressing room, muttering something that I couldn't make out with..

Then the drama mama Chad came himself over.

"Hey M'ladies…" He greeted.

Tawni placed her hand on her hip. "Who Sonny?"

He closed his eyes and huffed. "What's with you all thinking I like Sonny!"

"Guys, what do you think about this?" Penelope asked behind the dressing room door opening it revealing herself in a thong.

"AHH!" She screamed slamming the door.

Chad, Skylar and Grady looked away in horror as Nico stared in awe.

Chloe smacked him in the arm and he grinned.

"Come on, Penelope.. Now we've all seen what you have. No need to hide right?" Nico smiled.

"Oh that's gross!" Tawni groaned in annoyance.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" I sneered.

"What are you doing with the Mack Falls girls?" Chad sneered back at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "What are you doing with the Randoms?"

"Fine. Fair game." Chad murmured. I smiled in victory.

"Seriously, this is a girls shopping spree. What are you guys doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Well, my fellow Condor Studios men needed help." Chad added.

"With what?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Ladies.."

"So you brought them to a women's store?" I ask in true disgust.

The guys nodded in approval looking at one another.

"That is just-"

"Stupid?" Penelope shyly said walking out the dressing room in full clothing.

"Disturbing?" Tawni added.

"Stalking much?" Chloe lastly added, folding her arms.

I nodded.

"Well its not my fault these dumb ones don't know anything about girls." Chad growled under his breath.

"And you do?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes.

"Well.." I said, gaining up on him, our noses almost touching. "You can help us."

All the guys beamed with excitement.

"With our bags.. Girls give them your bags.."

Chad's jaw dropped, in defeat.

I handed him all of my bags and smiled evilly.

"Let's go to the counter girls." I beamed walking up to the cashier.

I smiled at her and she giggled at Chad.

"Chad come here." I smile at him.

He groaned and walked towards me, with bags of my inventory.

I put my hand in his front pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Wha- What are you doing?"

"Paying for my stuff.."

He pouted. "Not with my babies!"

I pulled down his wallet and stacks of credit cards slid down.

"Mmm, I'll use this baby.." I grinned at him pulling out a blue bridge card.

I gave it to the cashier and she nodded.

"Chad what's you pin number?"

"Not telling."

"Chad" I glared at him.

"Fine." He whined placing his pin in the machine.

I clapped my hands when the lady gave me back the card.

"Now was that so hard?" I whispered the Chad.

He shook me off and grunted.

"You used his card?" Penelope laughed.

I nodded. "Yeah.."

"That must hurts huh Chaddy?" Chloe added petting his head.

"That's what I'm gonna do." Tawni giggled linking arms with Skylar.

"Me too!" Penelope said, linking arms with Nico.

"Ditto" Chloe added, linking her arms with Grady.

We walked out of Victoria's Secret and headed to MAC cosmetics.

"Why do we have to go into a make up store?" Skylar groaned.

"Well its not as bad as being in a 'Under garments store'" Grady said.

"Yeah? Well at least none of you are holding a thong.." Nico sneered.

"Hey!" Penelope slapped him. "In hush, hush tone."

He rubbed his cheek and nodded in approval.

"Ah best day ever!" I laughed poking Chad's nose.

"Not at all…" He said.

We all let go of our 'men' and looked around us.

"Its like I'm in heaven…" Tawni smiled widely.

"Ah-greed" I giggled walking over to the lip glosses with them.

"Ha look at this Lipglass! I've always wanted another after PENELOPE took mine." Chloe smiled.

"Yup, and it was worth taking.." Penelope added grinning at her.

"Who cares about that look at this Crèmesheen Glass!" I said grabbing a sample and placing it on my lips kissing the mirror.

"Mm, I see no Moco Cocoa Moco." Tawni frowned.

We all looked at her in disbelief.

"Try this. It's called DazzleGlass Crème." Penelope offered her. "It's creamy and it your lips pop out and shine, like a true dazzling person you are.."

Tawni opened the cap and sniffed it. "It smells good…"

We all nodded.

She placed a little on her finger and on her lips. "How do I look?"

Chad walked over and huffed. "I've seen better.."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the eye appliances.

"Ooh, I need Splashproof Lash. I do a lot of crying on the Falls." Chloe said looking for it.

"Heck yeah, I have never seen a episode when you haven't" I nodded.

"Exactly… So might as well wear it!"

"Heh, but if you got with me.. Then all that cryin' would stop.." Grady said, trying to flirt with Chloe.

Penelope looked at him, pathetically. "Did you get that from Nico hon?"

He nodded sadly. "It didn't work?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay…" He said glumly walked to the guys.

"Hey Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Mmm?"

"Do you use Penultimate Brow Marker?"

"No does it look like I do?"

"Kinda.. Yes."

I rubbed my eyebrows and looked at her. "How about now?"

"Still looks like it."

I frowned. "Well you know I don't use it!"

"Okay… So its just that your brows are bushy?"

"Um no!"

She rolled her eyes at me and walked over to the Foundation with Chloe.

"Don't mind Tawn…." Penelope warned me. Like I didn't know that…

"Like this?" She asked spraying the air with something that smelled like the forest.

I coughed. "Heck no. It smells like pine."

"That's the whole point.." She smiled.

I nodded no and sprayed the air with Creations: MV 3.

She fanned her face away and nodded no. "I'm not a fan of jasmine.."

I shrugged and pulled out Creations: MV 1 and spayed her.

She sniffed her arm and smiled at me. "It smells… very.. Girly. You should get it."

"I already have it."

"Then try this." She smiled spraying me with a yellow topped bottle.

I inhaled and grinned. "What's that?"

"Creations: MV 2. Chad will deff like it." She assured me.

Then, Chad came over frowning. "I heard my name. Whatever your planning I'm not doing. I'm not gonna try on girl stuff."

"Smell Sonny.." Penelope told him.

He shrugged and sniffed in a whiff of me.

"Smells like?" I ask.

"I don't know? It smells good though…" He smiled weakly closing up on me.

I tried trudging away and he kept following me.

"This is like Girl Dozer. But Man Dozer instead!" I beamed giving Penelope a thumbs up.

Chad finally stopped. "I cant smell anymore."

Penelope snorted at him, and walked away.

"You have barely nothing Sonny." Chad said, staring at what I was holding.

"I'm not a dark make-up wearer…"

"So you wear 'Sunny' things?"

"That was utterly stupid."

"Answer my question…"

"Yes Chad…" I huffed at him.

"I'm kinda surprised I know this much about make-up.." He blushed.

"Me too. I didn't know you were so gay." I snickered.

"Ha ha, funny."

"You know where we were going next?" I asked him.

He nodded no.

"Forever 21.."

He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Thanks to your idea about dressing you guys up. We're gonna give you guys a little shopping spree also."

"No Sonny.."

"Yes Chad."

"No"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Yeah"

"No"

"No" I snickered.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

I smiled, "Thanks for approving!" I giggled walking towards the cash register.

I looked at Tawni who was with Skylar giggling and flirting. Chloe was doing the same with Grady, smudging make-up on him. Same with Penelope who was talking to Nico who seemed to be all over her. I looked back at Chad who was right behind me.

"I guess the guys got what they wanted." I said to him.

"Yeah I guess" He whispered placing his chin on my head walking down to the cashier.

"What about you?" I ask shivering at his touch. Maybe you haven't noticed, but yeah I do like Chad. No not like but love him.

"Well I'm all good."

"How?"

"I got my lady.."

"Whose that?"

"Taylor Momsen." He bluntly said looking down at me.

I pouted, "Really?"

"Nah, A little girl from Wisconsin."

I felt the heat rising in my body.

"She has pretty black hair, her ring tone is a cow moo'ing, and I'm with her at this very second.. You guess who she is?"

I faced him and placed my hands on his chest, "Penelope."

He cocked his eyebrow up and tilted his head over.

I raised my eyebrow and smiled. "Is she with the greatest actor of our generation?"

"So you finally admit it?"

"Chad…"

"Yeah she is…. And I'm with the best actress of our generation."

I wrapped his arms around me and stood on my tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Glad to know.." I beamed.

"We're standing in the middle of the store…" He murmured.

"Suddenly, I don't want anything but you now.."

He placed a short simple, and sweet kiss on my lips. Yet it meant so much to me.

"Happy Chad Day" I whispered in his ear, hugging him.

* * *

**Okay people. That was sappy. Was that worth not updating on my story? I'm sorry if that was horrible. I thought it was okay. It went much smoother in my mind. But when I was writing, all my ideas went away. So you tell me. Did I do good? Yeah and its Sappy. Got a prob? XD**


End file.
